


I'll never leave you cold

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon? what Canon, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, flint being a fucking tease, flint being a possessive bastard for no good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Post S3  Flint needs to figure out there's not a competition. Silver explains it, thoroughly.





	

It starts before they even leave the Maroon camp. Flint and his temptation. Weeks ago in the middle of an argument that Silver knew he’d been about to win Flint had kissed him. Silver had been startled and speechless and at first hadn’t kissed back. Flint had nearly fled at Silver’s unresponsiveness and only Silver’s demand that he stop right that fucking instant had kept Flint in the room. Once Silver's mind and body were on the same page, he’d kissed back.

They’d been interrupted, and between that interruption, the ensuing crisis and right now, they’d had absolutely zero chance to pick up where they left off and while Silver could be as patient as a saint in most every circumstance, Flint was about to drive him around the bend. The man was a tease of epic proportions and Silver can’t figure out why now when they’d gone weeks without anything more than a few shared looks. It had only started a week ago but Flint is practically glued to his side, hands and body in Silver’s space, a constant distraction that they can’t afford.

Silver is torn between wanting it to continue and needing it to stop so he can think of something other than his desperation to taste Flint again, or his fixation on the way Flint’s hands look as he loads a gun. He can’t keep his mind from wondering how the callused tips of Flint’s fingers would feel wrapped around his cock, or thinking about how Flint’s beard would feel scraping along the skin of his hips. Almost every night he goes to sleep hard and aching from just the idea that Flint wants him, from the knowledge that he can have Flint anytime he wants should he choose to make a move. 

At first it had been just a look they’d share. Heat bouncing between them, as their eyes ran over the other’s body, both of them knowing exactly what the other was thinking. He’d felt the way Flint would look at him like a ghost touch, causing a shiver to race down his spine at the naked desire on Flint’s face. His eyes heavy lidded as they slid along the curve of Silver’s throat. The way Flint’s tongue would click behind his teeth when his eyes landed on Silver’s covered cock. The way he’d watch Silver’s mouth, his own lips parted and wet, tongue flicking along his bottom lip before tracing the edges of his teeth and biting into his lower lip.

There were days that Silver lost entire conversations because of the green of Flint’s eyes. The tease of Flint’s hands on his own body stole reason right out of Silver’s grasp. More than once he’d been mesmerized by the slow trail of Flint’s fingers along his own thigh. He’d angle his body so that no one but Silver could see and he’d touch himself. He’d palm his cock, fingers curling down over his balls, hand rubbing slowly all while staring at Silver, eyes hungry. 

It had escalated so slowly Silver almost hadn’t noticed between one moment and the next. Soon Flint was standing too close. No matter the circumstance, Flint was right there. Whether they were on a porch looking out over the maroon camp, over a map while discussing maneuvers, at night during the various celebrations around the fire. Flint would bring his arm flush with Silver’s so that they were touching from shoulder to forearm. Flint’s pinky finger would stretch out, rub just once over the back of Silver’s hand and just that bare touch was enough to steal Silver’s breath. That single point of contact made fire rush through his veins, heating his blood. The sly way Flint would cut his eyes over, tongue touching the corner of his mouth, had made Silver want to push Flint to his knees. He’s never seen Flint act this way and while the slow back and forth is tantalizing, it’s also just a bit concerning in that they have a number of more important things going on at the moment.

Just thinking about it breaks his concentration. It sends him careening into a fantasy world where there is no war, no need for planning, just the need for the push and pull of naked skin. Fingers and mouths and panted breath. He stares unseeing at the map below him, land mass and waterways blurring into nothingness. What he sees instead is Flint spread out for him, begging, cock hard and leaking as Silver sucks him. Silver’s mouth waters at just the thought of Flint stretching his lips wide, at the bitter salty way he knows Flint would taste. He can’t stop seeing himself sinking his teeth into Flint’s heavily muscled thighs, the skin pale and thin, leaving blooming bruises in his wake. He wants to feel Flint tight around him, he wants to push him to the edge and back again just to see how long it takes him break.

Silver’s lost in his own world, palms flat on the table, eyes closed and he doesn’t hear Flint enter the room. The hand on the center of his back startles him slightly, and he starts to straighten but Flint’s hand stays his movements. That same hand slides up his spine and Silver feels himself sigh at the possessiveness of Flint’s touch. Flint’s fingers rub at the tension in Silver’s shoulders, fingers kneading over tight muscles. The moan that escapes him is desperate and needy. His daydreams had already aroused him and Flint’s proximity only heightens his awareness of how much he wants Flint.

Flint presses his body right up against Silver and Jesus, Flint is already hard. Silver can feel the heat of Flint’s cock burning him through all their layers of clothes and he can’t stop the gasp at the feel of it. His head drops forward and Flint noses the hair off Silver’s neck. 

He licks a line from the base of Silver’s skull to the top of his spine, tongue wet and rough, dragging and catching on the fine hairs there making Silver shiver. Flint’s hands come around his waist, fingers working his shirt up and out of Silver’s trousers. Flint’s fingers are warm and rough as they slide over his stomach, up his chest. Flint pulls him up, bodies coming together fully, he loves the way Flint feels. He lets his head fall back against Flint’s shoulder, sighs at the soft, wet kisses Flint is laying against his neck. His fingers circle Silver’s nipples and Silver hisses, a shudder running through him. 

Flint turns him and kisses him, wet and deep, amazing curl of his tongue, their chests sliding together, one of Flint’s thighs coming to rest between his. His hands skate along Silver’s back, fingers again plucking Silver’s shirt from his trousers and rushing up underneath. Scrape of fingernails on his spine sending him arching into Flint’s body, cock rubbing along Flint’s thigh, both of them moaning at the contact. Silver goes deeper, sucks Flint’s tongue, rocks his hips into Flint in slow rolling waves, heat and hardness, the sweet burn of friction leaving them both gasping as the pleasure it leaves behind. He catches Flint’s bottom between this teeth as he moans, thrust and push of tongues, heads angling, kissing harder, deeper.

Flint backs him up onto the table, feet coming off the ground, ass sliding on wood, mouths still attached, tongues tangling. One of Flint’s hands goes to his hair, pulls his head back as Flint bites down his neck, the sharp sting of teeth making Silver pant harshly. He runs his other hand down Silver’s leg, hooks it behind his knee and pulls up, opens Silver wide, fits himself snugly between Silver’s legs before draping Silver’s thigh over his hip, lines them up and rolls his hips. Silver’s left hand goes skittering behind him to keep himself upright, moaning at the friction on his cock. 

This is the wrong time and the wrong place but Silver can’t stop himself from clutching at Flint with his other hand, from pulling him closer, from practically ripping the buttons of Flint’s shirt because he wants skin to touch and taste. And God does he want, in a way he’s never felt before, bone deep. He’s never wanted to put the world on hold before. This is a connection on a level he still doesn’t completely understand. Something that shakes him to his core and scares the absolute shit out of him but also something he wants to grab with both hands and never let go of and with that comes the realization that what he feels for Flint is something he’s never felt for another living being. 

Flint rocks down, cocks dragging together, and Silver lets his head fall back, closes his eyes and just lets it happen despite knowing that any second any number of people could walk through the door and catch them. Anyone could see them, see him spread out and desperate, hear him begging Flint for more. Flint puts one hand on the table as he leans in and the other goes to Silver’s back to support him as they grind together in a halting rhythm that has Silver leaking in his trousers and wishing for a bed. 

They both hear the creak of wood at the same time, pulling apart fast, but Flint takes his time lowering Silver’s leg and stepping back. Silver knows they didn’t stop soon enough for whomever had come looking for them to miss what was happening. Flint only takes a single step back, he’s still bracketed by Silver’s thighs, and when Silver looks at him he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning out loud. He’s a mess, lips wet and swollen, eyes glazed, shirt half untucked, blooming red marks scattered across his neck, chest heaving trying to catch his breath and Silver realizes he can’t look much different. He makes an effort to straighten his clothes and will his cock down. Flint holds a hand out to help him down from the table. Before he goes, Flint leans in to whisper in his ear, “Come see me when you’re done.”

He watches Flint cross the room, at the door he turns back and the smirk on Flint’s face brings swift realization. Silver immediately understands what’s been going on here now and he can’t help but crack a smile and shake his head. These last few weeks have been all about Flint making sure everyone, and by everyone he means specifically the woman who’d just unintentionally interrupted them all but fucking on the table, knows that Silver is off limits. Silver holds his finger up to Madi, asking for a moment as he follows Flint out the door.

Flint is almost to the first step when Silver reaches him. He molds himself to Flint’s back, presses his cock to the swell of Flint’s ass. Flint gasps softly, leaning back into Silver. Silver places one hand on Flint’s shoulder and the other goes around Flint’s waist, slides slowly down his body to cup Flint’s cock and squeeze. “Be ready when I get there, I’m done waiting for the right moment.” With a bite to Flint’s shoulder he releases him and steps back. 

He spends a good half an hour with Madi, letting Flint stew, letting him wonder what exactly they might be doing. He’s only got half an ear to their conversation and when the words chicken and hatchet register and his eyes zero in on her she’s laughing at him knowing full well he’d been somewhere else. He starts to apologize but she just shoo’s him with her hand and says, “Go.”

They have hours until sunrise and Silver intends to put every single one of them to good use. When he walks through the door of Flint’s hut he has to take a second. Flint’s waiting for him, just as he’d asked, naked and hard, hand playing lightly with head of his cock. The smile on his face when he sees Silver is filthy and filled with promise. He starts to get up and Silver shakes his head. That’s not how this is going to go.

“You realize that you didn’t actually need to enact the equivalent of pissing on me to mark your territory? That there was never a competition to begin with?” Silver is sliding his shirt from his shoulders as he makes his way across the room.

Flint shrugs his shoulders, grin lifting the corners of his mouth. He folds both arms under his head as he watches Silver, “I’m just a man who knows what he wants and uses whatever means are at his disposal to achieve those goals.”

“You’re a fucking menace is what you are.” John says as he sits on the edge of Flint’s bed. He rubs his thumb over Flint’s bottom lip and Flint’s tongue catches the tip. Silver feels heat pool in his groin as their eyes meet, the barely banked fire between them roaring back to life.

Silver stands and pushes his trousers down to his knees before sitting back down to remove the peg and his pants and his remaining boot. Flint’s eyes track his movements, grin falling from his face as he licks his lips. He sits up, one arm behind him and turns Silver’s head to kiss him. Silver pushes him back, turns and gets to one knee between Flint’s spread legs. He puts all his weight on his hands and one leg, stretching the other out so it’s resting along the inside of Flint’s thigh before lining their bodies up and letting himself settle against Flint’s body.

Silver licks into Flint’s mouth and rocks his hips in a slow roll, cocks pressing together, heat and hardness that makes them both breathless. He tugs on Flint’s bottom lip, catching it between his teeth and Flint moans into his mouth. Flint’s hands slide up and down his spine, fingers spreading out to stroke over Silver’s hips, he rubs his palms over Silver’s ass, pulls him in tighter, fingertips squeezing.

The hard lines of their bodies mold tight together as his tongue slides along the ridges of Flint’s teeth. Their tongues tangle, curling, stroking, tasting. It's slow and perfect. He loves the feel of Flint’s breath on his cheek, loves the click in Flint’s jaw when the angle changes and his mouth opens wider. He loves the give and take and the sounds of their mouths separating and coming back together, the slick slide of lips and the burn from Flint’s beard and mustache. 

Silver sucks and licks down Flint’s jaw, feels Flint gasp as he hits a sensitive spot, laving over Flint’s fast beating pulse as his neck arches, a shiver running through him that Silver can feel. Slow slide down into the dip at the base of his throat, teeth nipping at Flint’s collarbone, licking up the taste of sweat and man and earth. He flicks his eyes up as he slides further down, tongue trailing through the course hair on Flint’s chest, zigzagging down his belly, fingers plucking at Flint’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers to make them hard. Flint’s watching him, eyes hot, mouth open and panting.

He dives down, tongue swirling in and out of Flint’s belly button, works down over the cut of Flint’s hip, stomach muscles clenching, hips restless, trying to move into the touch of Silver’s tongue. Flint’s skin is so hot under his mouth and hands, he sucks the skin of Flint’s groin, ignoring his cock, and instead licking across his pelvic bone, over to the join of his thigh, taking the thin skin between his teeth. Flint’s hips push up, body shivering, legs flexing. His fingers are fisted in the bedding as he watches Silver with heavy eyes, just thin slits of green. 

Silver licks along the inside of Flint’s thighs, the downy hair tickling his nose, the flat of his tongue dragging along the pale skin. He’s covered in freckles everywhere and although he was expecting it, Silver is still mesmerized by the patterns they make. He wants to kiss every single one of them.

Slowly he noses along Flint’s cock, the damp head rubbing through his beard. Flint hisses above him, follows it with a whimpered, “Please.” And Silver can’t wait any longer to taste him. He drags the flat of his tongue up the underside, Flint’s cock is so full, so hard, twitching for him as he tongues the slit. Flint moans, fingers tightening in the sheet, hips seeking. Flint taste like sex and salt. He closes his lips around the head, shoulders parting Flint’s thighs further as his hand slips down, traces his perineum as his mouth slides down fast and slick, tip of his finger circling at the center of Flint's body.

“Yes.” Flint’s hips come off the bed, breathing heavy. He pushes up, sliding further into Silver’s mouth, Silver feels his throat flutter and lock around the head. He lightly traces Flint’s hole, circling and petting, pressing and teasing, his mouth drags along the length of his cock, licking under the head, teasing with his tongue. Flint’s body is shaking, hips surging, the fingers of one hand digging into Silver’s shoulder as he moans his pleasure. 

He hollows his cheeks, sucks hard at the tip, angles his head before swallowing Flint in a sloppy wet slide. 

“Oh Fuck.” Flint growls, body going stiff, trembling against the the bed as Silver looks up at him, hold his eyes and does it again, over and over. Flint’s teeth sink into his lip and sweat pops out over his chest and throat and Silver can see it gleam in the light from the torches placed around Flint’s hut. His face is flushed and it’s slowly working it’s way down his neck and chest, muscles straining as Silver sucks him. He could do this all night long, suck Flint’s cock and watch him writhe with it, but there are other places he needs to taste.

He pulls off with a wet pop and licks around the head once, twice, tongues at the slit before licking down the shaft. He laves the base of Flint’s cock, tongue licking through the dense blond hair. He pulls the scent of Flint deep into lungs. He palms the back of Flint’s right thigh and pushes up slow as he gets comfortable on his belly.

The first lick is slow and long. Flint’s fist hits the bed, harsh release of breath as he moans. Silver eases in until he’s lapping at him with wide, wet strokes, Flint’s body moving into the rhythm he’s setting, pushing back against him. He circles Flint’s hole, twirls his tongue over it as Flint shudders and twists under him moaning for more. He uses two fingers on his other hand to spread Flint open, leans in and flicks his tongue, the tip stroking at the heat of Flint’s body.

Silver wriggles his tongue and Flint’s body jerks, tremor running through him and Silver pushes with the thrust of Flint’s hips, he lets the tip breach him, and there it is, Flint's body coming off the bed, pushing hard into Silver’s mouth, hungry desperate sounds from Flint as he tries to pull Silver in further, hand of the back of his head. The scorching heat of Flint’s body opens around him, and Silver pushes both of Flint's legs up, uses his thumbs to spread him wide. Short, soft strokes, barely pushing inside before sealing his mouth to skin and suckling at Flint’s rim, tongue working in and out.

He’s so tight around Silver’s tongue and Silver is hard and aching, cock throbbing thinking about being inside of that heat. Silver hums, lets his tongue thrust, stretching slow, feels Flint’s body opening, he sinks in until his chin is resting against Flint’s body, Flint pushing back, shoving himself against Silver’s face, incoherent words and moans reaching Silver’s ears, the fingers of Flint’s hand digging into his shoulders, he can feel the bruises forming. He curls his tongue, slides out slowly, feels Flint’s hips buck against him as he cries out low and raspy.

Silver dives in and out, tongue rocking until Flint’s palms are damp, sliding in the sweat on Silver’s shoulders, skidding over his skin, whispered praise pouring out of him, until he pulls his lip between his teeth, eyes squeezed shut, body strung tight as he rides the pleasure Silver is giving him.

He pulls back with one last swipe of his tongue before he runs his fingers through the wet he left behind, finger teasing, gently pressing, Flint’s hole gives around the tip of his finger and Flint jerks once more, another moan leaving his mouth. He leans up, licks up the center of Flint’s cock. He sees Flint reaching under the pillow and he produces a small round tin that he hands to Silver. Silver sets it aside not quite ready for that just yet. Silver teases with the tip of his finger, circles, watches Flint’s reaction, loves the way his head tips back when Silver slides inside briefly, the way his mouth opens, tongue flicking along his lower lip, throat working to swallow. He’s beautiful in his pleasure and Silver can’t get enough of him. He’s working up a rhythm, circle, push, circle, push until Flint’s hips are seeking, pushing back to meet his finger, begging with his body. 

Sealing his lips around the head of Flint's cock, he sucks, tongue twirling around, licking right under the head at the bundle of nerves that make Flint claw at his head. He reaches for the slick, wets two of his fingers liberally with the grease, rubs it over Flint’s hole before going back for more, coating his fingers all the way down. He wiggles just the tip of his middle finger inside, moaning around Flint’s cock as he feels Flint’s body give way.

Slow wet sucks of his mouth, finger easing in. Fuck, but Flint is hot inside, burning like a fire around his finger. Flint’s hips are circling, rotating, working Silver in further, little bit by little bit, grinding down on a slow exhale that Silver thinks is without a doubt one of the most sensual things he’s ever seen. He’s sinking down, down, feels Flint flex from the inside, as his hips push up into Silver’s mouth. Silver opens wide, lets Flint fuck up into his mouth and then back onto his finger.

Long slow slides that speed up until Flint says, “Another.” He slides a second finger along the first, hears the hiss of Flint’s breath, feels the muscles inside him clench, sucks at Flint’s cock, head bobbing until Flint starts to thrust again. Silver fucks in and out, hard smooth strokes, fingers crooking, stretching up, tips rubbing over that sweet spot each time. He pulls Flint’s cock to the back of his throat, swallows around him, sucks in his own desperate breaths, and stretches his fingers apart, pulling at Flint’s rim.

“Oh Fuck, John.” Flint’s hips push up harder, straining, and Silver almost chokes as Flint's cock slides another inch into his throat, almost gags, fingers pushing together up and in and then out, spreading him wide, watches pleasure roll across Flint’s face as he does it again and again and again until Flint yanks his head off his cock, panting hard, body strung tight, head shaking back and forth, tries to speak but can only get out, _in me_ before his body collapses back to the bed, fingers releasing Silver’s hair.

And that’s fine with Silver, he’s not quite ready for Flint to come just yet either. And he knows how close Flint is, cock flushed a deep red, so hard the foreskin is pulled completely back, skin shiny and tight, twitching where it lays against Flint’s stomach. Silver pumps his fingers, twists them inside Flint’s body, Flint writhes down. He licks across Flint’s sac, tongue licking down the middle, sucking each one into his mouth briefly. Flint’s moan floating down, making Silver smile.

Silver pushes a third finger in, watches the stretch, pretty and pink and glistening. Flint’s body sucks at him greedily, hips jerking down, pressing for more. Silver looks up to watch. Flint’s head is thrown back, shoulders arching into the bed, one hand sunk deep in Silver’s hair clutching at him, the other fisting the sheets, knuckles white, chest heaving, nipples rock hard, stomach muscles rippling. Silver fucks him with three fingers, deep and fast, slippery and relentless. His body keeps rising higher off the bed, abs pulled so tight they’re knotted up, Silver isn’t even sure he’s breathing body locked tight around his fingers until Silver slows the pace, dragging his fingertips right over that spot until Flint’s body slowly comes down, body unclenching, breath slowing. He pulls his fingers free, slides up Flint’s body. 

The kiss is sloppy and mostly one sided, just Silver licking into Flint’s mouth, tongue stroking over Flint’s, but Flint opens wide for him on a moan. Flint pulls back, rises up and sinks his teeth into Silver’s neck, bites and sucks across the skin of Silver’s throat, licks at his collarbone. “Can you...this way.” Flint motions between then and Silver nods. The salves he’s been using daily have eliminated the infection and sped the healing, his discomfort has become minimal most of the time. The position isn’t ideal and he’ll likely pay for it tomorrow, but he needs to be able to see Flint. He yanks one of the pillows from under Flint and shifts, gets it under his left knee and takes most his weight on his right. 

Flint finds the pot of slick and strokes over Silver’s cock, once, twice, a twist at the head has Silver shivering, hips pressing into Flint’s hand. Silver pushes his hand away soon enough. Flint pulls his legs back and Silver nudges forward, cock head slipping over Flint’s hole. He swallows back a moan at the heat, every nerve ending standing on end and then he pushes, feels Flint’s body give, opening around him.

They both gasp at the feel of it. It’s like scorching hot silk wrapped around his cock and he swears he can feel Flint’s heartbeat from the inside. He has to pause, take a breath before slipping further forward. It’s so fucking good it takes everything he has to keep from fucking forward hard and fast until he’s coming deep. 

Flint is wiggling and moaning, hips rocking, fingers tight on Silver’s hips, pulling him in and fuck he's never felt anything like it. So good it sends goosebumps spreading over his arms and makes his breath stop. He sinks in slowly until he bottoms out, lets himself rest against Flint, both of them breathing, adjusting, puts his weight forward on his hands and draws his hips back until just the tip of his cock is still nestled inside.

He slides home in one smooth slow slide both of them crying out with how good it is. Flint's fingers clutch at him, one leg coming over Silver’s hip, sucking in a gasping breath as Silver slides deeper. 

A few more slow thrusts, in and out and then Flint rises to meet him, hips rolling in a figure eight. Silver pushes harder, Flint’s hands falling to his ass, gripping hard, urging him faster. Silver angles his hips and plunges deep, feels the head of his cock catch and rub, hears Flint shout his pleasure and then he’s moving under Silver, they're straining together, skin sticky where they’re sweating. 

Silver thrust harder, deeper, pulls back quick, feels Flint tugging at him, hips coming up, meeting him halfway. He kisses Flint hard. It’s wet and sloppy and tongues meeting outside their mouths, breath harsh and mingling together. Silver slams his cock home at an angle, scraping and sliding just right, teeth nipping at Flint’s throat, skin caught and held, sucking at him as his his snap. Flint hissing out a breath, fingers digging into the curve of Silver’s ass, gripping so tight.

Driving in and out, Flint stretched tight and hot holding him perfectly in the cradle of his hips. He swivels his hips, hammers up and into the sweet spot, gets a hand between them and wraps it around Flint’s cock. Sharp twist at the head, squeezing, thumbing at the slit. Flint gasps, head going back, hips grinding, meeting every sharp thrust. Flint throws a hand up, palm flat against the wall as he uses it for leverage to shove down, his body stretched out, back arched, knuckles white, mouth open and panting, desperate sounds falling from his lips as his head tosses back and forth. Their bodies jolt as they come together, the slick sound of fucking echoing around them

Silver’s fingers slip over the head of Flint’s cock, collects the fluid and slicks it down the shaft, stroking him fast as his hips rock down hard, circling and gliding, working himself with rapid lifts and thrust, belly and thighs trembling. Silver sees it happening, can’t take his eyes off of Flint as he works his cock in a blur of motion and then Flint’s eyes fly open, mouth going wide, one last ruthless shove of his hips and his body goes taut, muscles standing out like cords. He comes with Silver’s cock buried deep, his whole body shivering and contracting, twisting under Silver as he shoots up his chest, covers his stomach in thick pearly droplets as his hips twitch and buck.

Silver fucks him fast and hard, wringing every bit of pleasure from him. Arch and thrust and gasp of Flint’s body under his and he can feel every squeeze and flutter of the aftershocks rolling through him, and he’s not going to be able to hold out for much longer. It’s too good and he’s wanted it too long. Push of his hips deep and it sends another wave rolling through Flint, head going back on a last loud moan and Silver can’t hold out any longer.

He comes like he’s dying, hips locked in place, breath rushing out of him, head back and then Flint starts to move, hips thrusting down, body clenched tight around Silver’s cock, nails raking down Silver’s arms as he rocks up and down on Silver’s cock and Silver can’t stop shaking, arms giving out as he falls onto Flint’s body. His cock is pulsing, sliding through the slippery mess inside Flint’s body and it sends another shudder of pleasure through him as his hips keep thrusting. Flint’s hand is trailing down his spine, fingers slipping is sweat before breaching him and his hips shove forward, cock pulsing harder. Can’t keep his hips from pumping forward again and again until he’s completely drained.

Flint runs his fingers through Silver’s hair as Silver tries to calm his racing heart and slow his breath. 

“Jesus.” Silver doesn’t even bother trying to keep the awe out of his voice. He’s never come that hard or that long. He doesn’t want to move but he needs to stretch his leg out. He pulls out slow, cock sliding out easy, Flint bites his lip as Silver pulls completely free. Silver falls to his back, and can’t hide the groan of pain as he straightens his leg out. Flint rolls to his side, hands coming around Silver’s left thigh, he rubs and digs his fingers in, easing the tension, loosening the muscle. He works on Silver’s thigh for a good ten minutes before he comes to rest next to Silver, hands stroking over Silver’s chest.

“We sail in a week.” 

Flint only nods his head before leaning up and kissing him. It’s slow and sweet. They’ll have plenty of time later to talk about sailing back to Nassau. For now, Silver just needs this.


End file.
